This Is All I Need
by myeveryday
Summary: Finn, Rachel, and everything in between. A series of drabbles.
1. Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note: Do with this what you will. Think of this as future Finchel directly from the show, or think of this as Finchel meeting in some way you make up in your mind and brings them to this point. At any rate, I wanted some happy Finchel times with their family, friends and each other.**

**I've already written a few of these, but it looks like this drabble series will turn into an actual story. But I'll still only be writing in drabbles, if that makes any sense at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story title comes from the song "Rebel Beat" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

"Pssst! Momma!"

Finn Hudson slowly woke up when he felt the mattress shift underneath him. Opening his eyes, Finn lifted his head only to find his son trying to wake his mother up. As usual, Rachel Hudson was dead to the world. Despite the fact that she was an early riser, she only woke up when she wanted to wake up. Instead of responding to her son's pokes, she snuggled further into Finn's chest.

"Hey, little man," Finn said around a yawn. "What are you up to?"

Scott Hudson struggled until he could pull himself up onto the bed. He clambered over his mother before he settled next to his father, his lower lip protruding in a pout. "I'm hungry, Daddy," he said.

Finn chuckled and ruffled his son's messy hair. Scott was definitely his son, that was for sure. "Buddy, you know that Mommy is sleeping. We'll have breakfast in a little bit."

Scott's pout became even more pronounced. "But I'm hungry _now_," he grumbled.

Finn kissed his sleeping wife's forehead before he slid out of bed and picked Scott up. Despite the fact that he had just turned four years old, Scott still liked being picked up by his parents early in the morning.

"What do you feel like having?" Finn asked as he headed into the kitchen. He perched Scott on the counter and turned to get the breakfast basics out of the fridge. He left it up to the little boy to decide on the main course.

"Pancakes!" Scott exclaimed.

"Good choice, little man." Finn got a bowl out of the cabinet before he searched around for the pancake mix. "What kind of pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip!"

Laughing, Finn grabbed the bag of chocolate chips from the cupboard and handed them to Scott before he began to mix the ingredients for the pancakes together. Scott, ever impatient, broke into the bag of chocolate chips and began to munch on them.

"Daddy, can I help?" he asked.

"Sure, buddy." Finn handed a measuring cup full of flour and pointed to the bowl. "Go ahead and pour that in there and then mix the rest of the ingredients with this spoon."

Scott eagerly did as he was told while Finn busied himself with getting the bacon ready. He only stopped when he heard Scott let out a quiet, "Uh-oh." Turning, Finn could only laugh when he got a good look at his son.

Somehow, Scott had managed to get himself covered in flour. He stared down at his hands before he set his spoon aside and shrugged his shoulders. It appeared that he wasn't very concerned with the mess he had made, as he just continued eating the chocolate chips once again.

Finn wet a rag in the sink and started trying to wipe the flour from Scott's little face. "You better not let Mommy catch you eating those, buddy."

"Catch him eating what?"

Both Hudson boys turned to find Rachel standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing one of Finn's sweaters and had a month-old baby tucked in her arms. Finn grinned when he saw his girls, and Scott waved excitedly.

"Morning, Momma!" he exclaimed.

Rachel gave her son an amused look. "And what are you up to?"

"Hungry, Momma," Scott said by way of explanation. He popped a few more of the chocolate chips into his mouth and gave her the Hudson smile.

Rachel laughed and shook her head. She never had been able to resist that smile from either of her boys. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy's making breakfast." With that said, Scott picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir the dry ingredients once again, sending little puffs of flour everywhere.

Finn shrugged his shoulders when his wife gave him a pointed look. "What can I say? The little man was hungry. And he wanted chocolate chip pancakes."

"You know he shouldn't be eating just chocolate so early in the morning," Rachel chided gently. Still, she walked over to the counter and kissed Scott on the forehead before she turned towards her husband. Finn grinned at her and kissed Rachel in greeting and then leaned down to kiss the little baby's forehead.

"Look how big you've gotten, Abby!" Finn cooed as he studied his daughter. "I swear you've grown a full inch since last night."

"And I thought that I was supposed to be the dramatic one," Rachel teased. "She's only a month old, Finn. I don't think that you have anything to worry about."

"Yes I do." Finn pointed the spatula at her. "Pretty soon, she's going to turn a year old. And then she's going to high school and college and then she'll get married…" Finn trialed off and shook his head. He so didn't want to think about his baby girl growing up so quickly.

"I think you missed a few years there, Finn," Rachel said with a laugh. Settling down in one of the kitchen chairs, Rachel grabbed a blanket and covered little Abby with it before she began to feed her. Finn took a moment to watch her, amazed as always by the simple act of watching Rachel feed their daughter. When Scott had first been born, Finn had been the same way.

Everyone in the kitchen feel into a comfortable silence after that. Finn finished making the pancakes, eggs, and bacon while Rachel fed Abby. Scott poured the chocolate chips into the batter before he attempted to clean the rest of the flour off of himself.

Rachel smiled at her son before she handed Abby off to Finn and picked up the washcloth. She cleaned the rest of the flour off of Scott's face and hands. She picked him and kissed his forehead, setting him in his chair at the kitchen table.

"Pancakes, Daddy," Scott said sweetly as he looked down at his plate expectantly.

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You're not full from all of those chocolate chips?"

Scott didn't look very apologetic at all. "Momma, chocolate chips can be eaten _all_ the time."

Scott spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The statement made Finn laugh, and Rachel whipped around to level him with a pointed look. Still, Finn continued to laugh as he shook his head. He passed Abby off to Rachel and stood, dropping a kiss onto to top of his wife's head.

"Come on, Rach," he said as he moved to serve the breakfast. "There are worst things he could do besides have some chocolate chips early in the morning."

"You can deal with the sugar rush that he's going to have, then," Rachel said pleasantly. "Abby and I will be going shopping with Kurt and the girls, so have fun with that."

"You have fun with that," Finn countered. "Shopping with Kurt isn't exactly how I would want to spend my day."

Rachel made a face at him and Finn returned it before he grinned. On the other side of the table, his face now smeared with chocolate, Scott babbled away about what he wanted to do on that day (clearly, the sugar had already kicked in). Abby was cooing and waving her hands in the air, and Rachel returned Finn's grin before she looked down at their daughter.

Finn settled back in his chair and took a moment to watch his family before he started eating his breakfast. Mornings like this were always his favorite.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Tiny Puffy Vests

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Oh my God! Look at this one!"

Finn was pulled away from the last article of clothing and clear across the store to another display of baby clothes. Rachel pointed to the little button down shirts and sweaters that were paired with it, her face bright with excitement.

"Finn, this is so cute! And look, it's for three to six months! Awwww!" Rachel picked up the mini-sized button down shirt and sweater and hugged them to her chest. "We have to get them!"

They added those clothes to the large pile that they already had as they moved through the store. They had only been shopping for half an hour, but practically every article of clothing that Rachel saw, she would pick up and add to their pile.

Finn was guilty of it too. The store had some totally awesome super hero shirts that Finn couldn't resist getting. They were just too cool, and they had the bonus cute factor that Rachel loved. Those t-shirts had been immediately been added to the pile as well.

"Rach!" Finn stopped next to another display and pointed to it. "Look! Little vests!"

Rachel smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. "Finn, I think those vests are for toddlers. He won't be able to wear that for a while."

"Babe, this is perfect. And it has the added benefit of pissing Kurt off, so we have to get it."

Rachel scowled at the mention of her brother-in-law. "I can't believe he said that we couldn't do any clothes shopping for the baby without him. That is just so ridiculous—"

"Rachel." Finn deposited the little puffy vest on top of their pile and pulled Rachel into his arms, dropping a kiss to her forehead. His hand smoothed over her ever-expanding bump, and he smiled when he felt a little nudge against his hand. "You have to relax. Remember the little sweaters?"

Rachel smiled once again. Finn was (mostly) used to her mood swings by now, so he wasn't surprised when she kissed him and then snatched up the little sweater, holding it to her chest. "And don't forget the little socks!"

"Yes, baby. The little socks." Those little socks really were the cutest things they had ever seen. And they even had little matching shoes to go with the outfits. Rachel and Finn had baby clothes fever; they basically wanted everything in the store.

"I think we should stop and head up to the register now," Rachel said. She pushed the clothes into Finn's arms and made her way to the registers as quickly as she could. That wasn't very quick, considering the eight-month baby bump attached to her body. Finn couldn't keep her grin off his face as he watched her.

Feeling Finn's eyes on her, Rachel stopped and turned around, her eyes narrowed. "Are you watching me?" she asked with a hand planted on her hip.

"Actually, I was checking you out."

Rachel bit her lip to try and keep the smile from forming. "But Finn, I've been waddling. Waddling isn't exactly sexy."

Finn chuckled and reached forward to pull Rachel close again. "Rach, I don't think you realize how cute you look when you walk. And besides." He bent so that his mouth was right next to Rachel's ear. "It's incredibly sexy to watch you carry our child."

Rachel gave him a heated look and grabbed onto Finn's shirt to drag his lips down to hers. After planting a steamy kiss on him, she began to tow him towards the cash registers. "We need to get out of here right now."

Finn couldn't stop himself from grinning widely as he allowed his wife to pull him towards the registers. Sometimes, Rachel's mood swings really worked in his favor.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think it would be adorable to watch Finn and Rachel shop for baby clothes. :)**


	3. Dramatic Pauses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rachel stared down at her sleeping husband, unable to keep the soft smile off of her lips. He had been spooned against her when they had been sleeping together, but when Rachel had left the bed to go to the bathroom, he had promptly rolled onto his stomach and spread out on the bed.

He was too adorable (and sexy, quite frankly) for his own good. Thinking about how adorable Finn Hudson was made Rachel smile as she slid her hand over her stomach.

Unable to wait any longer, Rachel leaned forward and started poking Finn's shoulder until he began to stir. He lifted his head and yawned, looking up at Rachel with sleepy eyes. He smiled and rolled over onto his back, allowing Rachel to climb on top of him.

He ran his hands up and down her back, slipping them under her tank top to stroke her skin. Rachel smiled and rested her head against his bare chest. Mornings like this, where Finn would pull her into his arms and just hold her, were her absolute favorite.

"What are you smiling so much about?" Finn asked.

Rachel lifted her head to look at him. She knew that this was going to be a moment that she was going to remember for the rest of her life. "I have something to tell you."

Finn smiled and nodded his head, his fingers tracing random patterns up and down her back. He waited for Rachel to tell him whatever news she had. She was big on the dramatic pauses, so Finn knew that he had to wait for the appropriate amount of time.

Rachel propped herself up on Finn's chest so that she could see his face. Smiling brightly at him, she revealed, "I'm pregnant."

Finn stared at Rachel, his mind still hazy with sleep. When the meaning of her words suddenly hit him, his eyes went wide. He slid a hand up to cup her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. The look of pure happiness that formed on his face made Rachel's heart expand with even more love. How could she not love this man? He was everything she hadn't realized that she was looking for, and Rachel felt so special that he chose to love to her.

"You're pregnant?" Finn whispered. When Rachel nodded her head, Finn grinned and suddenly rolled Rachel underneath him, causing her to squeal in surprise. She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he littered her face and neck with kisses, giggling at his enthusiasm.

Finn lifted his head from Rachel's neck and then pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. His hand slid between them, cradling her still flat stomach. Rachel brought a hand down to cover his, linking their fingers together.

When they broke apart, Finn pressed his forehead to Rachel's. "Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel touched his cheek. Finn was amazing, and he was all hers. A day didn't go by that she wasn't grateful for the fact that he was in her life. "I love you," she told him.

"God, Rach," Finn murmured. He kissed her cheek, holding her against him. "I love you too. So much." With that said, he kissed down to her stomach and lifted her tank top, taking a moment to stare at the flat expanse of skin.

He grinned up at Rachel. "That's our baby." He kissed her stomach, his thumbs stroking against her soft skin.

Rachel stared at him with tears burning in her eyes. She locked her fingers in his hair and pulled him up towards her, kissing Finn once again. "You're amazing," she murmured against his lips.

Finn grinned before he kissed her again and lay on his side, his hand cradling her stomach. As Rachel listened to him talk about the plans he had for their baby, she beamed. This was the day that their family began.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully, this made you smile a little bit. 3  
**


	4. A Big Decsion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath as she paced back and forth in her living room. She was waiting for Finn to come home, constantly looking at the clock until she heard the front door to the apartment open. She had never been so nervous for a conversation in her entire life.

Finn owned a music store that he also taught music lessons out of. He usually closed the store early on Friday nights, and it just so happened that Rachel didn't have a show that night. She was currently starring as Belle in the Broadway revival of _Beauty and the Beast_, but the show was taking a short break. So Rachel had planned a dinner and was now anxiously waiting for Finn's arrival.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait much longer. The front door opened and Finn came in, dropping his keys on the table next to the door. He turned towards Rachel with a smile on his lips, ready to greet her with a kiss, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Rach, baby?" He stepped closer, pulling her into his arms. Finn had always been so attuned to her emotions, and it never ceased to amaze her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rachel shook her heads and settled into Finn's arms. "Nothing is wrong, Finn," she said. When he gave her a skeptical look, Rachel reached up to touch his cheek. "I promise."

He touched his fingers to her furrowed brow. "Then what are you so worried about?"

Rachel bit her lip before she pushed Finn down onto the couch. She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips before she took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking."

Finn's lips quirked up in a smile. "Uh-oh," he said teasingly.

"Finn!" Rachel pushed on his shoulder. "I'm trying to be serious right now."

"Right, serious." Finn did his best to hide the smile on his lips, but he couldn't help it. Rachel was just too adorable, especially when she got mad. "I'm completely serious right now. Continue."

Rachel settled onto Finn's lap then, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing her cheek to Finn's, she murmured, "I want to have a baby."

Finn pulled back just enough to look in Rachel's eyes. He didn't say anything—he just watched her. When Rachel nodded again, Finn slid one hand up her back and the other to her cheek.

"Are you sure, baby?" he asked. "Your show—"

"Will still be there when I get back," Rachel interrupted. Look, she didn't mean to brag, but she was very talented. Even if she lost the part that she currently had, Rachel knew that there would be another one not far behind. "Finn, I'm twenty-six years old. I've been on Broadway for two years and I won a Tony. I'm married to the man of my dreams." At that, Finn smiled and Rachel pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm ready for this." Growing quiet, she asked, "Are you?"

Finn grinned and stroked his thumb across her cheek. "I'm ready," he said without hesitation. "This baby will be the best part of you and me, Rach."

Rachel gripped Finn's face and bounced in his lap, a bright smile forming on her lips. "Are we really doing this? We're really going to have a baby?"

"We're going to have a baby!" Finn exclaimed. He lifted Rachel up, spinning her around as she squealed and laughed. He stopped spinning and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Can we start trying now?" Rachel asked as she pressed herself closer to him.

Finn was running towards their bedroom before the words had completely left Rachel's mouth. She giggled the entire way there and then she and Finn loved each other well into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And I swear, **_**Knot Your Fingers Through Mine**_** will be updated soon.**


	5. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rachel adjusted the hat on Abby's head before she stood back to take in her little girl's appearance. Abby looked adorable with her head of curly brunette hair and her bright eyes. She was all decked out in some miniature Mets gear in preparation for the Hudson family's excursion that night.

"Momma!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Rachel's matching jersey.

"That's right," Rachel said as she adjusted Abby's ponytail. "We match!"

The sound of little footsteps reach Rachel, and her five year old son came running into the room, wearing a baseball cap and a Mets jersey of his own. "Momma, look at me! Look at my jersey!"

"You look very handsome, little man!" Rachel said. She looked up as her husband walked into the room, and she smiled brightly. Finn looked incredibly attractive in his jersey, and he totally knew that she was checking him out.

"Finn, are you sure about this?" Rachel said. "I mean, they are a little young for a baseball game."

"They'll be fine," Finn said. Scott had already taken his baseball cap off, looking down at the logo on the front in amazement. This would be his first baseball game after all. Finn ruffled his hair and then replaced the hat back on his head. "Besides, we'll be leaving early so we can have them in bed on time."

Rachel lifted Abby up into her arms as Scott ran to go and get his baseball glove. Together, the family made their way to the game and up to their seats. They had pretty decent seats with a great view of the field. Scott could barely contain himself as he bounced in his seat.

"You excited, buddy?" Finn asked with a chuckle as he watched his son.

"Yup!" Scott exclaimed. "Daddy, I want to catch a ball. Can you catch me a ball?"

"We have to be careful," Rachel immediately fretted. "I don't want him to get hit on the head."

Finn took Rachel's hand and stroked his thumb over her knuckles to calm her. He smiled when she relaxed, and he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "It'll be fine, Rach," he said. "And I played football in high school and college, remember? I think I can catch a ball if it comes this way."

"Daddy is awesome, Momma," Scott said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As always, Finn was filled with pride when he heard how much his son looked up to him. It was a feeling that he would never get tired of, no matter what.

Rachel laughed. "Oh, of course. How could I ever doubt that?"

When the game started, Abby squeal and clapped her hands, pointing to Mr. Met when she saw him on the big screen. Finn lifted her into his lap, standing her up on her little legs so that she could see more clearly.

"Da!" she exclaimed, pointing out at the game.

"Only a year old, and baseball is already her favorite. This is awesome," Finn said as he held on to Abby's little hands to keep her balanced.

"She's definitely daddy's little girl," Rachel said. It never failed to warm her heart to see Finn interact with their kids. One moment, he would be outside playing catch with Scott, and the next he would be putting on little plays with stuffed animals for Abby's amusement. It was the sweetest thing.

Several innings passed and the Mets were ahead by two runs. Scott was well on his way to becoming the biggest Mets fan, and he was standing on his chair and dancing in between innings. It made Rachel laugh, since Scott was so much like his father. He had absolutely no rhythm at all, and Finn turned to give her a playful glare. He knew exactly what she was laughing out.

It seemed as though Scott's dancing had attracted the cameras, since Finn and Rachel spotted themselves on the big screen. Even at a year old, Abby loved the attention and let out a happy squeal when she saw herself on the big screen.

"Daddy, that's us!" Scott exclaimed as he pointed and waved. He kept dancing on his chair and waving, and Rachel took her phone out to make sure that she got a picture of Scott and Abby on the big screen.

When the game started up again, there was homerun that the Mets scored which caused everyone in the stadium to cheer loudly. Scott stared at the replay with wide eyes before he turned towards his parents. "I want to be a baseball player!" he declared.

"Baseball?" Rachel asked with a smile. "Really?"

"Baseball," Scott confirmed. "I would be the best baseball player ever!"

The comment caused Finn to laugh. "Well, we definitely know that he's your son," he teased to Rachel.

Rachel gasped and playfully pushed on his shoulder. With a grin, Finn caught her hand and pulled her close so that he could place a tender kiss on her lips. Rachel patted his cheek when they pulled apart.

"You're lucky I love you," Rachel said.

Finn was completely serious when he responded. "I know."

Rachel's heart filled with more love for Finn, if that were even possible. She gazed into his eyes before she pulled him close and kissed him again.

They were so caught up in one another that they didn't hear the crack of the bat. They only broke apart when they heard Scott exclaim, "Momma! Daddy! Look at the ball!"

Finn and Rachel looked up to find the ball sailing directly towards them. Rachel let out a little scream and threw her hands over her head, ducking into Finn's chest. Finn reached a hand up and caught the ball just in time, and the crowd burst into applause around them.

"Daddy!" Scott exclaimed as he threw himself at his father. "You caught the ball!"

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and pulled Abby onto her lap, since Scott was trying to scramble onto Finn's. "My hero," she said.

"I do what I can." Finn held the ball out to his son. "Here you go, buddy. A baseball from the game, just as you requested."

Taking the ball from his father, Scott stared at it in awe. "This is so awesome! Baseball is the best!"

"We should get a picture to commemorate this," Rachel said. Finn pulled his phone out and opened the camera app as the Hudson family gathered close for a picture. Snapping it, Finn showed the picture to his wife and kids.

"Pretty," Abby cooed.

"Very pretty," Rachel agreed with a bright beam.

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist the Finchel kids at a baseball game. And Abby and Scott will be getting some siblings soon! Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	6. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the mirror and turned towards the side, staring intently at her reflection. She was so caught up in her study that she hadn't realized that the bedroom door had opened and her husband had come in.

"Rach, baby?" Finn quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you standing in front of the mirror in just a bra and jeans? Not that I'm complaining, or anything. You're incredibly gorgeous."

Normally, Rachel would have smiled and blushed at Finn's compliment. But she was on a mission. She smoothed her hand over her bare stomach and looked hard at reflection.

"Can you see a bump?" Rachel demanded.

Finn froze, completely unsure of how to answer that question. It could go one of two ways: either she would be upset that there was a bump because that meant she was getting bigger, or she would be upset that there wasn't enough of one. Either way, this wasn't exactly going to swing in his favor.

"Uh… Can you see a bump?" Finn asked as he stepped closer to her.

Rachel's brow furrowed. "That's just it. I'm not sure."

Figuring that it was safe, Finn went the rest of the distance over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands across her stomach. He could feel a tiny bump there, and he smiled as he ducked his head to kiss her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," Finn said.

This time, Rachel did smile. "You're just trying to get on my good side."

Finn kissed from Rachel's shoulder to her neck. "I'm pretty sure it's working."

Rachel allowed Finn to kiss her for a few moments before she pulled back and pouted. Finn tugged on her bottom lip with his thumb. He kissed her pout tenderly.

"Hey, what's the pout for?"

"Do you know what Santana said to me today?" Rachel demanded.

Finn sighed. Santana was one of Rachel's best friends, and she could be kind of abrasive. Finn had no doubt that Santana had said something to get on Santana's nerves. "What did she say?"

"She said that I wouldn't be able to wait to find out if we were having a boy or girl." Rachel scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean, we haven't really decided on whether or not we would like to find out," Finn said. They were due for the first ultrasound where they would be able to find out in just two days. Finn had never been so excited for a doctor's appointment in his whole life, and he felt like that every time they went to one.

Rachel turned around in Finn's arms to face him. "I know, but I completely resent the fact that Santana thinks I'm not patient enough. And Noah thinks the same thing!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at that. In addition to being Rachel's older cousin, Noah Puckerman was also Finn's best friend. They had gone to high school together; as a matter of fact, it was through Puck that Finn had met Rachel. One of Puck's favorite things to do annoy Rachel, so Finn had a feeling that Puck had done something along those lines.

"It's not funny, Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. "Santana and Noah don't think that I can wait long enough to find out. Noah even said that I was anal retentive. I am not!"

Finn chose not to bring up the particular way Rachel had their fridge organized.

Instead, Finn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "It's our baby, Rach. If you want to find out if it's a boy or a girl, we can do that. If you want to wait, we can do that too."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she looked up at him with her big doe eyes. "We can find out if you want to. It's up to you too, you know."

Finn smiled. "Babe, don't worry about me. It doesn't matter to me if we have a boy or a girl. I just hope that our baby is healthy and happy."

Rachel beamed at Finn and surged up onto her tiptoes to kiss him, throwing her arms around his neck. The force of her tackle caused them to fall back onto the bed. Laughing, Finn rolled Rachel underneath him and continued to kiss her.

* * *

On the day of the ultrasound, Rachel got up early and made breakfast. Finn came into the kitchen and greeted her with a kiss, smoothing his hands over her slightly rounded stomach. He grinned when he saw the familiar determined look on her face; Rachel had made her mind up about something.

"I'm going to do it," Rachel said.

"Do what?" Finn asked as he sat next to her at the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to prove Santana and Noah wrong. I'm going to wait to find out if we're having a boy or girl."

Finn gave her an amused look. "Okay."

"I'm serious, Finn," Rachel said. "We're going to wait."

Finn kissed her forehead. "Okay." He had a feeling that the next few months were going to be very interesting.

* * *

"I am five months pregnant and I still haven't asked about the gender of my baby." Rachel planted her hands on her hips and gave her best friend a pointed look. "So there."

Santana shook her head. "You still have four months to give in, so I wouldn't get too confident yet."

"Ugh." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know that I can do this. I've had plenty of opportunities to find out, and I haven't yet. That's pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

Santana shook her head and smirked. "I won't give you that credit until you see your baby for the first time. You're just going to have wait for another four months."

"I hate waiting," Rachel grumbled.

"Exactly."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Rachel called out, "Finn! Santana is being mean to me!"

In the office at the back of the apartment, Finn rubbed his temples. He had spent all day referring this argument between Santana and Rachel, and he was tired. "Rach, I love you, but I'm not getting involved!"

* * *

"Noah, knock it off!"

Puck smirked and tossed another Cheerio at Rachel. "Come on, cuz. It's been seven months. I'm surprised you haven't tried to cheat and find out yet."

Rachel lifted her chin stubbornly as Finn sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead. He had heard this argument too much over the past seven months. "I would do no such thing, Noah!" Rachel said shrilly.

Puck snorted. "Yeah right, Rachel. You're forgetting that I grew up with you. I know how this works. I bet you tried to bribe the doctor to tell you."

"I don't have to bribe the doctor to tell me. She's my doctor, she'd tell me if I asked!"

Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel in order to get her to calm down. To Puck, he said, "Would you stop it? You know how she gets."

Rachel whipped around to face Finn. "And how do I get, exactly?"

Puck started laughing hysterically and Finn sighed heavily. The next two months were going to be very long.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Rach?" Finn asked. He rubbed her ankle, and she smiled over at him.

"I'm fine, Finn." Rachel was currently reclined on the examination table in her hospital gown. They were waiting for the doctor to come in so that she could get her appointment done. "But, actually… I was thinking."

"Hmmm." Finn pushed his chair over so that he was situated next to Rachel's head. "About what?"

Rachel bit her lip and twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. "I want to find out what we're having."

"Okay," Finn said simply.

Rachel looked at him in surprise. "You don't mind?"

Finn smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Do you remember what I said to you all those months ago? All I want is for our baby to be happy and healthy."

Rachel kissed her husband again as her eyes filled with tears. Her hormones were way out of whack at that moment. "You're amazing," she said with a bright beam.

It was then that the doctor came into the room. She went through all of the usual things before Rachel told the doctor that they wanted to find out the gender of the baby. The doctor shared an amused look with Finn (somehow, everyone had found out about the little bet), but she complied as she got the ultrasound ready.

"Well, well. It looks like the two of you are having a baby boy. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson."

The tears in Rachel's eyes spilled over, and she reached up to wrap her arms around Finn's neck. "A baby boy," she whispered.

Finn touched his forehead to Rachel's his own eyes burning. "We're having a son."

"And he'll be just like his daddy," Rachel said. "Amazing."

Finn grinned and kissed her. "He'll be amazing because of you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Drums

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn lifted his head from the papers he had been reviewing. It was suspiciously quiet in the music store, which was odd. Even though he currently didn't have any music lessons going on, he did have his one year old son with him. It was never supposed to be this quiet with a toddler around.

Puck was supposed to be watching Scott, so it was even more unusual that it was so quiet. The two of them managed to make a ridiculous amount of noise together. Finn pushed back from his desk and stood up, cautiously approaching the main part of the store.

Just as he stepped out onto the floor, he heard a loud crash come from the set of drums in the corner. Panicking—because God only knew what his year old son was getting into—Finn ran over to the drum set.

But he didn't have to worry. He found little Scott situated on the seat, a bright smile on his face as he banged on the snare drum in front of him. Finn let out a relieved breath and let himself relax.

"Hey buddy," Finn said as he crouched next to the seat. "What are up to?"

"Da!" Scott exclaimed excitedly, reaching one little hand out towards Finn.

Finn grinned and held a finger out, watching as Scott wrapped his fingers around it. It never failed to amaze him and fill him with pride with how happy Scott was to see him. Finn absolutely loved being a father, and he was so glad that he got to do it with Rachel. That was something that he would never stop being thankful for.

"What do you have there?" Finn asked.

Letting out a happy squeal, Scott hit the snare drum with his hand again. He clapped at the sound it made, as if it was the best thing he had ever discovered. Getting a sudden idea, Finn searched around for his drumsticks.

He lifted Scott from the seat and sat down before settling the little boy in his lap. Looking down at his son, he said, "Watch Daddy." He began to tap a gentle beat on the drum with one of his drumsticks, and Scott watched with wide eyes.

With his foot, Finn began to play the bass drum as well. Scott looked down at the ground, listening intently to this new noise. He was completely fascinated by the combined sound of the two different drums.

With his other hand, Finn moved to tap at the cymbals. That new sound caused Scott to let out a squeal and clap his hands in time with the beat.

"You like that one, little man?" Finn asked with a chuckle. "Are you trying to sing like Mommy?"

Scott's head shot up at the mention of his mother. "Ma?"

"Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to get your hopes up…" Finn trailed off when the bell at the front of the store dinged and then he caught sight of a familiar head of brunette hair. He grinned as Rachel came into view. "Hey, baby. What's up?"

Rachel smiled at him and leaned over to press a kiss to Scott's head and then lifted her head to kiss Finn. "I thought that I would stop by to bring my two favorite boys lunch. What are you two doing?"

Finn tucked his drumsticks out of reach of Scott's curious hands. "It seems that our little troublemaker has found the drums."

"He definitely gets that from you," Rachel said. She crouched down in front of her son. "Do you like music, Scott? Are you going to play drums like Daddy, or are you going to sing like Mommy?"

"I'm pretty sure that he was trying to sing earlier," Finn said. "Scott really seems to like the drums. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Rachel gave him a warm smile, her eyes filled with tenderness. "So you were teaching him how to play the drums?"

"A year might be a little too young for me to be starting him on the drums, Rach," Finn said with a chuckle. "But I was showing them to him."

"Our baby will be a musical genius!" Rachel declared as she lifted Scott into her arms. She began to dance around the music store, singing some song that she made up on the spot. Scott clapped his hands and squealed, almost as if he was trying to sing along with her.

Getting up, Finn decided to dance along with them, ignoring his wife teasing him about his bad dancing. Hopefully, Scott wouldn't be as bad a dancer as him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


	8. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Dude, I'm sorry. I swear, we'll only be like twenty minutes and then we can go to the game." Puck looked like he wanted to throw the wrapped present in his hand, but he held on to it. "I can't believe my mom forgot to bring her graduation present."

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he followed Puck into the house. He really didn't mind, as long as they got to the game. They had been getting ready to leave when Puck's mother had called and had asked him to bring the present she had forgotten to his cousin's high school graduation party (and then Puck had gotten scolded for trying to skip the party in the first place).

Ms. Puckerman greeted her son with a pointed look. "Thanks for coming to your cousin's graduation party, Noah," she said. "I'm sure that your uncles appreciate it very much. And thank you for bringing the present." She turned towards Finn and gave him a warm smile. She had always thought that Finn would be a good influence over Puck. "Hello, Finn. How are you?"

Finn chuckled when Puck made a face. "I'm doing great, Ms. Puckerman, thank you."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," Puck grumbled. "So where is the little princess, anyway? I guess we should go say hi to her."

"She's over there with her friends," Ms. Puckerman said. "You need to stay for at least forty-five minutes."

"But Mom—"

"Stay."

Finn stifled his laughter when Puck cursed and then began to grumble about how they were going to be juniors at NYU; they were too old to be hanging out at some high school party. Still, Puck and Finn went over to where Ms. Puckerman directed.

Finn's eyes immediately landed on a pretty brunette with a bright smile and an infectious laugh. She turned towards them, her brown eyes connecting with Finn's and they widened slightly before her smile grew.

"Happy graduation, Rachel," Puck said as he shoved the present towards his cousin.

"Hello, Noah!" Rachel greeted. "Thanks for coming!"

"Yeah, whatever," Puck said as he looked over her head, searching the crowd of newly-graduated high school students. "Happy graduation. Is Quinn here?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Puck always did have a thing for her friend Quinn. She supposed that now that they were going to be in college, Puck had decided to go after the blonde. "Quinn is getting something to eat. You can go harass her as soon as you tell me who your friend is."

"Oh." Puck waved a hand in Finn's direction as he began to walk away. "This is Finn Hudson. You can amuse yourself for a little bit, right Hudson?"

Puck always got like this when he was after a girl. "Sure, man," Finn said as he shook his head in amusement. "I got it."

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said with a laugh. "Puck has been after Quinn for as long as I could remember, and I guess he's finally going after her now. How do you know my cousin, anyway?"

Finn blinked at her rapid-fire speech before he smiled. "We play basketball at NYU together," Finn said.

"NYU, really? What's your major?" Rachel asked in interest.

"Business with a minor in music."

"Music?" Rachel's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Really? I love music! I actually plan on having a career on Broadway once I'm finished at NYADA. Do you plan an instrument? Do you sing? I sing, and I'm very good at it if I do say so myself."

Finn chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I play the drums and I sing sometimes, but not often enough to call myself one. I, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "When I graduate, I actually want to open a music store. You know, one where there are music lessons and stuff."

Rachel looked up at him with wide, earnest eyes. "That sounds amazing," she said, her voice genuine.

Finn gave her a crooked smile that made Rachel's heart thump harder in her chest. "Thanks," he said. Even though he was going to be a junior at NYU, he had never actually revealed to anyone what he wanted to do once he was out of school. Rachel was the first person he had told, and it felt good to know that she had complete faith in his idea.

Finn and Rachel fell into easy conversation after that. Forty-five minutes later, Finn had completely forgotten about the game that he and Puck were supposed to go to.

If he got to spend more time with Rachel, Finn didn't really mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Momma…"

Rachel looked up from her book to find four pairs of eyes on her. They all had matching innocent, sweet looks on their faces, which could only mean one of two things: either her children had broken something, or they wanted something. Either way, Rachel had a feeling that they were going to try and convince her of something.

"We had an idea, Momma," Evan began. At five years old, he was the youngest of the Hudson kids. Rachel knew then that they were about to ask her for something, because they always had the youngest start off as a way to soften her up.

"It's a really good idea!" Abby chimed in, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Rachel couldn't keep the amused smile off her lips. "Oh really?"

Ellie, who was the quietest of all of them, nodded her head as well. The seven year old looked as if she wanted nothing more than to read one of her books, but she stayed with her siblings. This must have been really important, then.

Turning towards her oldest, Rachel gave him an expectant look. The fourteen year old just gave her that smile that he inherited from his father. "We've really thought this through, Mom. We think that this would be a very good idea."

So it was Scott that was the mastermind behind this whole plan. Rachel sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "So tell me what this wonderful idea is, then."

Evan was barely able to contain himself. The words, "We should get a puppy!" burst from him, his eyes bright.

Looking at her three oldest, Rachel saw that they were nodding their heads. "So you want a puppy."

"We know exactly what kind to get and what to name it," Abby said eagerly. "So what do you say?"

They were all quite proud of themselves for coming up with this idea, Rachel could see. This wasn't the first time that any of her children had asked for a puppy, but this was the first time that they had all band together to do it. Keeping her face carefully blank, Rachel said, "I'll have to talk to your father about this."

"Daddy already picked which puppy to get!" Abby exclaimed.

Rachel's eyebrows arched. "Really?" she repeated. She was going to have to have a talk with Finn later, that was for sure.

Just then, the front door opened; Finn was home from work. Evan immediately ran from the kitchen into the living room, wrapping his arms around one of his father's legs and holding on tightly.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Rachel heard Evan say. "We told Momma that we wanted a puppy!"

Finn was suspiciously quiet, but it wasn't long before he appeared in the kitchen with their youngest son still attached to his leg and his adorable half smile on his face. He gave Rachel a sheepish look and bent to greet her with a kiss.

"Hey, baby," he said. "How was your day?"

Rachel gave her husband an amused look. "It was interesting. According to our children, you've picked a puppy for us."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and patted Evan's head. The five year old was busy babbling about how much fun they were going to have with the dog, so Finn had to speak over him. "I haven't picked it, exactly. One of the parents of the kids I give lessons to is breeding puppies and wanted to know if we wanted one. Obviously, I told him that I had to talk to my wonderful wife about it first."

Rachel laughed and reached for Finn's hand, giving it a squeeze. She couldn't even pretend to stay mad at him for long. "Nice save, Finn. But apparently you told our children first."

"I might have let it slip." Finn shrugged his shoulders, and Rachel knew that this has been his plan all along. Finn wanted a puppy just as badly as the kids did. He was looking at her, his amber eyes wide and excited, and Abby and Evan were giving her matching looks (Just because they were playing unfair, Rachel wasn't going to tell them yet that she had already decided to agree to let them get a puppy).

"So what kind of dog is this, then?" Rachel asked, keeping her face unreadable.

"A golden retriever," Ellie informed her. "The best kind of dog."

"The best? Really?" Rachel looked at each of her children, who were all nodding their head in agreement. Finn even nodded his head as well. She pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling.

"And what are we going to name this dog?"

"Boxer!" Evan piped up.

Rachel's brow furrowed. "Boxer? Why Boxer?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Evan heard the name and thought it sounded cool, so the rest of us agreed."

Rachel looks at each of her children and her husband in turn. "You know that you'll have to take care of this puppy, right? You'll have to feed it and walk it and clean up after it."

Abby grabbed on to Ellie's hands in her excitement, and the two little girls began to jump up and down. "We know, we know!" They said in unison.

"Well, then." Rachel smiled. "I guess we're getting a puppy."

She was immediately swarmed by her children as they all hugged her, declaring her the best mom ever. Over the kids' heads, Rachel beamed at Finn, and he grinned back at her, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not going to lie, this kind of stems from me trying to convince my own parents to get a puppy (but they say that it doesn't even matter because I'm gone at school. Whatever, I still want a puppy haha).**

**So that's all of the Hudson children! You'll get to see more of them as the story progresses. You'll also get to see more of Finn and Rachel's relationship develop, don't worry.**

**And I swear that I'm working on Knot Your Fingers Through Mine. School just started up, so I've been pretty busy. But just know that I'm working on it!  
**


	10. A Little Spat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn slowly pushed open the bedroom door and peered in. Rachel was curled on her side, facing away from the door with the blankets pulled up to her chin. He sighed before he cautiously stepped in, remaining by the door just in case she was still angry.

When Rachel didn't turn towards him, he said, "So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. She stared at him for several long moments before she scooted over on the bed and wordlessly pulled the blankets back. Finn's shoulders relaxed and he crawled into bed next to his wife, sliding his hand over her slightly rounded stomach.

All was silent between the couple for several long moments before Rachel quietly said, "I'm sorry."

Finn nuzzled his lips against her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push the issue."

Rolling over in his arms, Rachel looked up at Finn with wide eyes. "Finn, I overreacted. You made a very good point, and you have every right to push the issue. I'm sorry that I didn't react well."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "You want to stay in the city. I get that. I just thought it was a good idea."

"It was a good idea." Rachel pulled back enough just to look into his eyes. "Moving into a house would give us enough space for when we have more kids. I didn't mean to completely lose it like that."

This was Finn and Rachel's first child, and neither knew exactly how to handle the mood swings. It was all a learning process. Rachel felt just a little bit ridiculous for completely flipping out on Finn earlier that day. He had made one simple suggestion that had actually made a lot of sense, and she had completely freaked on him.

Finn kissed the side of Rachel's neck. "I understand though, Rach. You love the city and you want to be here for your career. I get that."

"No, no. That's not it at all." Rachel reached up to touch Finn's cheek. "Finn, that doesn't matter to me. I've been on Broadway for years now, and I can still be on Broadway even if we live in a house just outside the city. That wasn't why I got upset."

"Talk to me, then. Tell me what's bothering you."

Rachel sighed and snuggled further into Finn's arms. This was one of the places she felt the safest, wrapped in these arms. "What if… what if I'm not good at it?"

Finn's brow furrowed. "Good at what, baby?"

"Good at being a mother."

"No, no baby, no." Finn kiss her forehead, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks. "You're going to be the best mom."

"How do you know that?" Rachel whispered.

"Because there's going to be no one that loves this baby more than you," Finn said.

She gave him a small smile. "Except for you."

Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead again before moving his lips down to her cheeks. "No one will love this baby more than us. And that's how I know that you're going to be an amazing mother."

Rachel nodded her head slowly. "I didn't have a mother," she began, but Finn pressed his finger to her lips.

"And I didn't have a father, but what did you tell me?"

"That you would be the best dad ever." Rachel reached up to kiss Finn gently. "And I know that I'm right."

Finn grinned at her. "Then you'll just have to trust me when I say that I know you'll be the best mom ever. Okay?" When Rachel nodded her head, Finn kissed her again. "So I guess this is what I'll have to look forward to when I make big suggestions?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Do you actually want to sleep on the couch, Finn Hudson?"

Finn immediately tried to stop himself from laughing. "Nope." To distract her, he kissed her again.

"I know what you're trying to do, Finn," Rachel murmured against his lips. Still, she didn't stop kissing him and allowed Finn to roll her beneath him.

"Is it working?" Finn asked, his lips against her neck.

Rachel smiled and yanked Finn's mouth back up to hers. "It's definitely working."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


	11. Nap Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"The Fourth of July is my favorite holiday," Finn said eagerly. He went around to the other side of the car and took Scott's baby carrier out of it, smiling when he saw that the six-month old baby was asleep.

Rachel got climbed out of the car, looking as though she wanted to sleep as well. Still, she gave her husband a tender, amused smile. "Every holiday is your favorite, Finn."

Okay, so that was completely true. Finn Hudson loved holidays. "But who doesn't love a holiday, Rach? Christmas you get presents and you can spend time with your family. Thanksgiving has a ton of fantastic food. Halloween you get to dress up and get free candy. And Fourth of July has cookouts and fireworks!"

At the mention of said fireworks, Rachel's brow furrowed and she looked down at their sleeping son. "Do you think Scott will be okay with the fireworks?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Will he be afraid of them?"

"I think Scott will be just fine," Finn said as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. He pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, and she gave him a sweet smile. "Besides, it's not like my mother will let anything happen to Scott. As soon as she sees him, neither of us will exist anymore and it'll be all about Scott."

Finn and Rachel were at Finn's parents' house outside the city, spending the Fourth of July at the picnic they were having. And it was true about Carole; once she saw her grandson, it was like no one else even existed. Scott was probably Carole's favorite person in the whole world, not that either Finn or Rachel minded. They both loved that Scott had such doting grandparents.

Rachel smiled adoringly down at her tiny son, who was just waking up. He blinked up at Rachel with eyes identical to hers, keeping them trained on his mother. "That's definitely true," Rachel said with a laugh.

They entered the Hudson-Hummel house, and Finn set the baby carrier down. As he began to expertly unclip his son from the seat, he called out, "Mom? Burt? We're here!"

"Finn!" Carole came out from the kitchen, an apron wrapped around her waist and a dishtowel in her hands. She hugged Rachel and then Finn, kissing both of their cheeks. "Rachel! We're so glad that you could come. How are you?"

"We're doing just fine," Rachel said. It was at that point that Carole caught sight of Scott, so she had pretty much lost the older woman's attention. She had already taken little Scott from Finn's arms, much to the amusement of his parents. Still, Rachel asked, "Carole, is there anything that we can help you with?"

Even as she spoke, a big yawn escaped Rachel's mouth. She blushed and pressed a hand to her mouth, giving her mother-in-law an apologetic look. Finn chuckled and pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple, smoothing his hand over her back soothingly. Rachel bit back a noise of appreciation as she sank further into Finn's embrace.

"Oh no," Carole said dismissively. "We don't need any help at all." Noticing how tired both her daughter-in-law and son looked, Carole smiled. "Why don't the two of you head up to your room and relax? I'll take care of Scott and Burt, Kurt, and Blaine will help me finish getting ready for the party. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "We couldn't ask you to—"

"Go," Carole said firmly. "The two of you are new parents and you need all the rest that you can get. I'll be just fine bonding with my grandson."

Finn knew that Rachel needed some rest, and honestly, a nap sounded amazing right now. Without giving Rachel more time to protest, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grabbed their bags, and began to steer her towards the stairs.

Rachel tried to tell Finn that they should go back downstairs and set up, but he led her towards the bed and gently pushed her down onto it. Even though she kept telling Finn that they should at least go say hello to everyone else, she curled up on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Looking at Finn with sleepy eyes, Rachel patted the spot next to her. "Come cuddle," she said.

Well, Finn couldn't exactly say no to that, could he? He could never say no to Rachel. He crawled into the bed next to her and she curled up in his arms, her head on his chest. Finn slung an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Love you," Rachel mumbled before her eyes drifted shut.

Finn smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "Love you too, Rachel."

* * *

It was an hour later and the party was in full swing. Carole hadn't seen her son and daughter-in-law since she had sent them upstairs. With Scott tucked in her arms, Carole headed up the stairs and to the guest room down at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door, pushing it open when she didn't get a response right away.

What Carole saw made her smile. She took a moment to just watch them and then looked down at her grandson, her smiling widening even more when she saw how Scott was watching his parents.

Finn was sprawled out on his back on the bed with Rachel curled up on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her. They were completely out of it in a deep, restful sleep, and Carole knew that she couldn't wake them up.

"It looks like it's Mommy and Daddy's nap time," Carole whispered to Scott as she shut the door quietly behind her. "We'll leave them alone for a little while."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


	12. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Kurt, come on. She's my fiancée!"

Kurt slapped Finn's hands away from the bags he was trying to pack. Finn wasn't helping at all by constantly trying to unpack whatever possession of Rachel's Kurt put into the suitcase. "Finn Hudson, it is a week until you're wedding. I don't need Rachel distracted by you when we have so much planning to do."

Finn's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought the planning was done."

Kurt gasped dramatically. "It's not done! The planning for this wedding won't be done until you leave for your honeymoon!"

Rolling his eyes at Kurt's dramatics, Finn left his bedroom and walked out into the kitchen to find his fiancée. He smiled when he saw her standing at the counter, drinking a glass of wine. Walking up behind her, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her against him, dropping a kiss to the side of her neck.

"How are you holding up, baby?" he murmured against her skin.

Rachel let out a happy sigh and leaned back in Finn's arms, closing her eyes. "I'm ready to maim your brother," she admitted. "Why do you think I'm letting him pack my bag alone? I don't want to be in there right now."

Finn's lips trailed from Rachel's neck up to her cheek. "I can make him leave, if you want me to. Just say the word."

Rachel sighed again before she turned around in Finn's arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "We'll only be here for another ten minutes or so," Rachel said. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to Finn's lips. "We'll be heading over to Kurt and Blaine's apartment soon."

Finn groaned. "Aw, you're still going to go with him? Why not just stay here with me? We'd have so much more fun, I promise." He wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel, and she giggled and pushed playfully on his shoulder.

"Finn, despite the fact that your brother is currently driving me crazy, I should go and stay at his apartment until the wedding. Besides, we need to keep tradition alive. You're not supposed to see me the night before."

"But the wedding is a week from now!" Finn pouted, and Rachel kissed him again because he was just too adorable. Placing his large, strong hands on her hips, Finn lifted Rachel onto the kitchen counter and deepened the kiss. Rachel moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her. She just couldn't help herself when it came to Finn Hudson.

(Rachel had totally cut the sex off until their wedding night. Finn wasn't handling that well. Rachel was also beginning to question the sanity of her decision.)

In fact, Rachel was considering giving in and letting Finn have his way with her right there on the kitchen counter when she heard Kurt's footfalls, reminding her that they weren't the only ones in the apartment. Rachel pulled back from Finn's lips, but his hands were still somewhere up her shirt when Kurt entered the kitchen.

He let out an undignified squeal and covered his eyes with his hand. "Stop whatever it is that you're doing! I don't want to see it!"

Finn grumbled under his breath before he said, "Relax, Kurt. We were just making out."

Lifting his hand from his eyes, Kurt made a face. "It's not like I want to see that, either." Turning to Rachel, he clapped his hands together. "Come on, Rachel. We have to get going. Say goodbye to my brother and let's get a move on."

Finn took Rachel's hands and helped her down from the kitchen counter before he pulled her against him again. "I'm going to miss you," he murmured as he touched his forehead to hers.

Behind the couple, Kurt snorted. "Please. You two will still see each other during the day. You'll only be spending your nights apart."

Looking over his shoulder, Finn glared at his brother. "Can you go away?" When Kurt didn't move, Finn gave him a pointed look. "_Now._"

"Ugh, fine," Kurt relented. "But you have three minutes." He left the kitchen before Finn could argue anymore, so he decided to make the best of the time he had left with Rachel for the night.

"Kurt's right, you know," Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll still be able to see each other during the day."

Brushing some of her hair back from her face, Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Rach, you know that I'm not able to sleep without you."

Rachel frowned. "Neither will I," she said. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. She made sure to pack some of his t-shirts to sleep in, but Rachel knew that it wasn't going to be the same.

Finn tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, kissing her again. Their lips remained attached until they could hear Kurt yelling that they had twenty seconds left. Finn and Rachel ended their kiss with a hug, even though both wanted to continue. They knew that Kurt wasn't going to leave them alone, however.

"I love you," Finn said.

Rachel beamed at him. "I love you too." Reaching up to touch his cheek, she said, "We're going to be married in a week."

Risking the wrath of Commander Kurt, Finn leaned forward and kissed Rachel again. "We are."

Before Rachel could respond, Kurt came stalking back into the kitchen and grabbed Rachel's hand, towing her along with him. "Time to go!"

* * *

Rachel looked over her shoulder to make sure that neither Kurt or Blaine had woken up. Satisfied she was in the clear, Rachel slipped out of their apartment. She didn't waste any time in heading to the hotel that was only a few blocks away.

Rachel walked into the hotel room and immediately into Finn's arms, resting her head on his chest. He smoothed his hands over her back, dropping a kiss to her forehead before he led her over to the bed.

Already in their pajamas, Finn and Rachel climbed into bed. Running her fingers over his bare chest, Rachel said, "You know that tomorrow night we actually have to stay apart, right?"

"Yeah yeah," Finn grumbled. "I know. But at least we haven't had to spend the majority of this week apart."

It was true. For the last six nights, Finn and Rachel had been sneaking out of the respective apartments they were staying at and to the hotel so that they could sleep in the same bed. They had to get up at a ridiculously early hour in order to make it back, but it didn't matter. Finn and Rachel were just happy that they were able to spend their nights together. Somehow, ever since that first night when they shared a bed, sleeping alone hadn't ever been the same.

"I love you," Rachel murmured. With Finn's arms wrapped around her, sleep was already coming much easier.

Finn kissed her gently. "I love you too, baby." Rolling over onto their sides, Finn spooned Rachel against him, and she snuggled back into his embrace.

What Finn and Rachel didn't know was that everyone totally knew that they were sneaking out to sleep in the same bed. But no one said anything because it was just too adorable.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got this idea from **_**How I Met Your Mother**_**, which is one of my absolute favorite shows. Thanks for reading!**


	13. New Additions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rachel leaned against the doorframe to the living room and watched as Scott and Abby went about doing their regular afternoon activities. Scott was lying in the middle of the living room floor, reading a book from class. He kept looking at the clock, because he only had another fifteen minutes before he was allowed to go to the park with his dad.

Abby, on the other hand, had claimed the coffee table and spread out her various dolls and the outfits that went with them. Rachel smiled as she watched her children, and her smile grew when she felt a pair of familiar, strong hands wrap around her waist.

Finn pulled Rachel against him and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "What are you so worried about?" he asked as his thumbs rubbed circles against her still flat stomach.

Rachel sighed and leaned back in Finn's embrace, resting her head against his broad chest. "We have to tell them, you know."

"Rach, this is happy," Finn said with a chuckle. "The kids will handle it just fine. Scott was fine when we told him about Abby."

Rachel's brow furrowed in worry. "Yes, but Abby is used to being the youngest. You know how she is."

"Yeah. She's just like you."

"Finn Hudson! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh…" Finn immediately tried to backtrack. But it really was true. Abby was certainly her mother's daughter. Finn thought that it was pretty amusing, actually. Even though she was only three years old, Abby gave everything one hundred and ten percent. "It's just that Abby has a flair for the dramatics. You know."

Rachel's eyebrow arched. "Nice save, Finn." Looking back out into the living room, Rachel laid her hands over Finn's on her stomach and gave them a squeeze. "Are you ready?"

Kissing her cheek, Finn said, "Of course." He followed his wife into the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch. Scott looked up, his eyes bright, thinking that he was going to be able to finish his reading early. Abby, however, looked as if she couldn't be bothered by the entrance of her parents. It made Finn grin as he watched his little girl.

"Scott? Abby? We have something to tell you," Rachel said.

Abby immediately abandoned her dolls and climbed into Rachel's lap. "What is it Momma?" she asked as Scott joined them on the couch. He sat on Finn's other side, his book forgotten on the floor. "Are we getting a present?"

Rachel shared a look with Finn. "Something like that."

Somehow, Scott knew what was going on. "Oh, I know what's happening!" the seven year old exclaimed.

Finn turned towards his son. "Really? You do?"

Scott rolled his eyes in a look that he had inherited from his mother. "You and Momma said the same thing when you told me about Abby, Dad. I remember."

Finn ruffled Scott's hair, causing the boy to laugh. "You're too smart, you know that?"

"Everyone tells me that," Scott said proudly.

Abby patted Rachel's cheeks, turning the attention back to her. "You told Scott about me? What does that mean?"

"Well, Abby girl," Finn began. Abby turned towards her father with wide eyes; she absolutely adored him. "When we found out that you were going to be you, we told Scott that he was getting a little sister."

Abby's little brow furrowed. "So… I'm getting a little sister?"

"Or a little brother," Rachel added.

"Hopefully a little brother," Scott said. Seeing the reprimanding look from his mother, he quickly amended, "Or another little sister would be cool, too."

"I'm not going to be the baby anymore?" Abby asked.

Finn lifted Abby into his lap and hugged her close. "You'll always be our baby, Abby. There's only one Abby girl, right?"

Abby's face brightened at the reassurance from her father. "I get to be a big sister!"

Pleased with how well Abby was taking this, Rachel nodded her head. "Yes, you do get to be a big sister."

"And I get to be in charge!"

Laughing, Finn attempted to adjust the ribbon in Abby's hair but only succeeded in musing it more. "Not exactly, Abby girl. But nice try."

"But we can play? Like Scott plays with me?" Abby turned her big eyes to her brother, who smiled at her. Sure, they fought like all siblings did, but it was also sweet how they got along. Scott did his best to include his little sister when he could—he was very like Finn in that way.

"You have to be careful when the baby is little," Rachel said. With a smile, she remembered having this conversation with Scott quite a bit; he had been very eager to have a sibling. "But of course you'll be able to play with your little brother or sister."

Abby grinned brightly before she jumped off of Finn's lap. "Okay!" she exclaimed as she began to play with her dolls once again. Scott, figuring that he wasn't going to get out of his reading that easily, returned to his book.

Finn and Rachel shared another look. "That was easy," Rachel said.

"I'm not complaining," Finn said. He wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her cheek, smiling when he felt her relax against him. However, he tensed when Abby turned around, a curious look on her little face.

"Momma? Daddy? Where do babies come from, anyway?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Writing Finchel babies has to be one of my favorite things ever. I just think that Finn and Rachel would make the greatest parents. :) Thanks for reading!**


	14. When You Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn pushed open the door to Rachel's bedroom slowly, unsure if she was asleep. "Rach?" When he heard a groan come from the middle of her bed, he let out a small chuckle and stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Rachel's head of messy hair peeked out from under her blankets. "Sick," she groaned. She pulled the covers back from her face entirely, revealing how absolutely miserable she looked. Rachel hated being sick—and the last thing she wanted was for Finn to see her like this.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Finn tenderly brushed some of Rachel's hair back from her face. With his other hand, he revealed the large paper bag he had. "I thought we could have lunch together," he said. "I brought you some chicken noodle soup."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "With extra noodles?"

"Of course." Finn leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she scooted over on the bed to make room for him. Finn pulled out her container of soup and a spoon and handed it to Rachel, making sure that she was all settled before he grabbed his own sandwich from the paper bag. Reaching for the second surprise he had brought, Finn revealed the DVD version of _Sound of Music_. When they had started dating four months before, Rachel had told him that that was the movie she used to watch with her fathers when she was sick.

"You're sweet," Rachel said before she tucked her soup-laden spoon in her mouth. She let out a small noise of appreciation; the soup was the perfect thing to soothe her sore throat.

Once Rachel was finished with her soup, Finn discarded the container and spoon in the paper bag. "Do you want me to make you some tea?" he asked.

Rachel nodded her head. She absolutely adored how Finn was taking care of her. She hadn't even asked him to come; he just showed up with everything she could have needed when she was sick. "With some lemon and honey, please."

Finn stood and kissed Rachel's forehead again. She smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling further into the pillows as the banter of the Von Trapp children lulled her to a near sleep.

She stirred when Finn came back into the room, closing the door behind him. Rachel stretched and yawned, pulling the blankets up to her chin as she gave Finn a sleepy smile. He set the mug of tea on the bedside table and sat next to Rachel, chuckling a little. As he was so used to her boundless energy and constant need to sing, Finn had never seen her like this before.

"I was going to let you sleep, you know," Finn said.

Rachel pouted and shook her head. "I already missed all of my classes today. There is absolutely no way I'm going to miss spending time with you." To prove her point, Rachel pulled the covers back and patted the spot next to her. Snuggling up with Finn was one of her favorite things to do.

Finn slipped into the bed next to Rachel and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of being able to sink into his warm embrace. "It's okay for you to miss your classes, you know," Finn said. "Everyone deserves a sick day."

Rachel let out a small incredulous noise. "That's easy for you to say. You're graduating in a few months."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and moved his fingers up and down Rachel's back in a soothing pattern. "You can still sleep and spend time with me too," he murmured. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Rachel peered up at him. "Really?"

"Really." He gave her that adorable half smile. "I'm your personal doctor, Rachel Berry. You can't get rid of me."

A serene smile came on to Rachel's lips. "Thank you, Finn," she whispered. "I don't think anyone has ever done something like this for me before." True, her fathers and mother had taken care of her when she was sick. But it was so different to have someone like Finn care for her.

Finn's grin widened and he leaned forward, his lips seeking hers. Rachel pulled back immediately and giggled when she saw the pout on Finn's lips. Reaching up, she patted his cheek.

"Finn, I don't want to get you sick," Rachel said.

Finn shook his head and slid a hand up to Rachel's cheek, causing her to stay in place. "Don't care," he said before his lips came down over hers, giving her a sweet, tender kiss.

Rachel couldn't even be mad at him when he pulled back and gave her that sweet, goofy half smile. She had a feeling that she was falling in love with this sweet man.

* * *

A week later, Rachel was well and it was Finn that was bed ridden with sickness.

"I told you so," Rachel chided gently as she pressed a cool compress to Finn's forehead. "But you didn't listen to me."

Finn gave her a tired smile. "Worth it," he mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

Rachel's heart filled with warmth for the man laying the bed in front of her. And in that moment, she knew it was true: Rachel Berry had definitely fallen in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was another one that was inspired by **_**How I Met Your Mother**_**. :) And you'll definitely get to see a lot more of Finn and Rachel's relationship developing over the course of these drabbles. Thanks for reading!**


	15. End of Year Showcase

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn followed his mother and stepfather into the auditorium with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He tried not to look bored, but he couldn't help it. He could think of so many other things he'd rather be doing on his Saturday night than sitting through a showcase at NYADA.

True, they were going to support his stepbrother Kurt. Apparently, it was quite a big deal for a sophomore to be featured in the end of the year showcase. So that was cool, but it didn't mean that Finn wanted to sit through hours of listening to other NYADA students sing songs that he knew nothing about.

"Finn, can you try not to look so miserable?"

Finn sighed as he looked at his mother. "Come on. Do you really want to listen to this for the next five hours?"

"We're here to support Kurt," Carole said. "So in you go." She pointed down the row of seats near the front and waited for her son and husband to go by her. "Burt, you can try to look a little more excited as well, you know."

"Finn has a point," Burt said as he sat down. "Of course I can't wait to hear Kurt, but I could probably do without everyone else."

Carole looked at Finn and Burt, trying her hardest not to laugh. She didn't succeed very well, and she ended up relenting. "You're right. I think Kurt is in the beginning of the showcase, too. We'll be here for a while."

Carole turned out to be right. Kurt's slot was in the very beginning of the showcase, and they had to sit through hours of the other students performing. Burt was practically asleep, and Finn was well on his way there when the last performer was called to the stage.

"And our final performance of the night is Miss Rachel Berry!"

All boredom left Finn as he sat up straight in order to get a better look at the stage. Rachel walked across, wearing a pretty purple floor-length gown. Her smile was bright as she took her spot in the center of the stage, waiting for her cue from the orchestra.

Finn couldn't believe that it was Rachel Berry up on that stage. He hadn't really seen her since he and Puck had stopped at her graduation party the summer before the year began. Even so, she had always been in the back of his mind.

And then Rachel opened her mouth and began to sing. Finn leaned forward, entranced. He didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful voice in his entire life. He was completely captivated throughout her entire song, and was only pulled from it when the crowd's thunderous applause reached his ears. Finn was clapping just as hard as everyone else. He even went as far as to let out a whistle, causing Rachel to look at him and catch his eye. Her smile grew even brighter when she saw him.

They had to wait another few moments before the winner was announced. Finn wasn't surprised when Rachel was declared the winner of the showcase (though he was sure that Kurt wouldn't be very happy about it). After that, the families were allowed to join the performers backstage.

Finn waited off to the side while Carole and Burt searched for Kurt. Finn kept an eye out for his stepbrother as well, but he couldn't deny that he was also looking for Rachel. In the end, though, it was Rachel that ended up finding him.

"Finn!" Her eyes bright, Rachel stopped in front of him. She reached forward like she was going to greet him with a hug, but hesitated at the last moment. Finn solved that problem for her by wrapping his arms around Rachel and pulling her into an embrace anyway. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Rachel slid her arms around his neck to return it.

"You were amazing," Finn said when he pulled away. His hand was still on her hip, and it took him a moment to realize it before he moved it. Rachel didn't seem to mind, her cheeks flushing prettily.

"Thank you," she said. "I had no idea that you would be here! Do you know someone that was in the showcase?"

Finn nodded his head. "I do, actually. Kurt Hummel is my stepbrother."

"Oh! He was so good today. Kurt really has a lot of talent," Rachel said sincerely.

"You were amazing," Finn repeated.

Rachel gave him a bright smile and reached forward, taking one of Finn's hands and squeezing it. They stood there like that, smiling at one another until someone called Rachel's name.

"That's my father," she said as she looked over her shoulder. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you." Suddenly growing shy, she said, "Maybe we could catch up soon?"

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand in return. "That sounds nice."

With one last smile, Rachel left to go and find her family. Finn only had a moment to think about his exchange with her when he heard his brother's voice.

"Finn Hudson! Did I just see you talking to Rachel Berry?"

Finn sighed. He should have known that Kurt would be mad. "Yes, I was talking to Rachel Berry."

"How do you know her?" Kurt demanded.

"She's Puck little cousin. We've met before." Finn didn't think that it would be a very good idea to mention that he had a thing for Rachel, as well.

Kurt huffed. "I can't believe that a freshman won the showcase. Freshmen aren't normally even invited to the showcase!"

"Kurt, you did great tonight," Burt said. "You should be very proud of yourself."

"You should," Finn said. "You really were great."

Kurt let out a dramatic sigh, leading Finn to believe that he had done most of his complaining in the dressing room. "I know. I was, wasn't I? And I suppose that Rachel Berry is very talented, too. I'll just have to win next year."

"That's the spirit, Kurt!" Burt said. Carole fussed over Kurt, talking about how she would make all of his favorite food and they could watch a marathon of his favorite television show to make him feel a little bit better.

"You should know that Rachel thinks you're talented," Finn said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded his head. "Really. She told me so herself."

Kurt looked thoughtful before he said, "I guess she's not _so_ bad, then. Finn, I approve of you dating her."

"What?" Finn's eyes went wide. He hadn't realized that he had been that obvious about it. "I… uh…"

"Please, Finn," Kurt said with a smirk. "Don't try and deny it. It's completely obvious that you want to date her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


	16. Snip Snip

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

When Finn and Puck entered the apartment, all they could hear were their wives laughing in the kitchen. Leaving Scott in the living room in front of the television, Finn and Puck made their way into the kitchen.

Finn smiled when he found Rachel sitting at one of the chairs with Ellie in her lap. The year old little girl was looking up at her mother with big amber eyes, her focus completely on her. Ellie was always watching Rachel like that.

"Hey, baby," Rachel said when she spotted her husband. "How was the game? Did Scott like it?"

Finn and Puck had taken Scott to a basketball game earlier that day while Rachel and Quinn had a girl's day in with Abby, Beth, and Ellie. Abby and Beth were currently playing in Beth's room, and Rachel had Quinn had settled in the kitchen with a glass of wine while they got dinner ready.

Finn leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to Rachel's lips and then he smoothed a hand over Ellie's curly hair. "The game was great and Scott loved it. He had a blast. I think he's actually in the living room watching the game highlights."

Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn and used his other hand to try and sneak some of the pasta she was cooking. Quinn slapped his hand away and Puck tried to deflect by asking, "What have you ladies been up to today?"

"Rachel and I have just been in here with Ellie. Abby and Beth are upstairs…" Quinn trailed off with a furrowed brow. "Rachel, have you heard the girls at all lately?"

Rachel thought for a moment and realized that the girls had been very quiet for the past hour or so. That was very unusual, since both Abby and Beth tended to be very loud. The four adults shared a look before they all jumped up and headed towards Beth's room.

The door was open, but neither of the girls were immediately visible. It was kind of unnerving, given both Abby and Beth were five years old. Two five year old girls were never this quiet. The two sets of parents stepped into the room.

They found Abby sitting in front of Beth. Puck and Quinn's daughter had a pair of scissors buried in Abby's hair.

"Oh. My. God," Quinn said as she took in the scene before them.

Apparently, Abby had already given Beth a haircut. Blonde hair littered the carpet underneath them, with Abby's dark hair mixing in. After Quinn had spoken, the four adults fell silent. Beth and Abby didn't even notice that they were in the room. Beth just continued cutting Abby's hair.

But then Beth looked over her shoulder just as she finished cutting another snippet. She froze with the scissors in one hand and a chunk of Abby's hair in the other.

"Uh-oh…" she said.

"What?" Abby turned around and saw her parents, along with her aunt and uncle. "Uh-oh," she repeated.

All was quiet until Finn and Puck suddenly burst into laughter at the same time. Ellie, not one to be left out, started squealing and clapping her hands as well. Their wives turned towards them with dark, dangerous glares that made them stifle their laughter immediately. It was nearly impossible, given how funny the situation was, but neither Puck nor Finn wanted to be in trouble.

"Hi Momma," Abby said sheepishly. "What's up?"

Rachel pressed her hand to her forehead. "Her hair is uneven. Finn, Abby's hair is completely uneven."

Puck tilted his head to the side as he studied his daughter's hair. "Quinn, you shouldn't freak out too much. At least Abby managed to cut Beth's hair semi-evenly."

"Abby's hair is uneven," Rachel repeated. It was true. Abby's hair was jagged and cut shorter in some places than others. Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her temple in an effort to calm her down.

"We'll take Abby to the hairdresser, Rach. They'll fix it and it'll look fine, okay?"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. "I need another glass of wine," they both declared at the same time.

Rachel passed Ellie off to Finn before she and Quinn left to go back into the kitchen. Puck went into Beth's room to begin to clean up the mess, but Finn lifted Ellie up so that she was at eye-level. The year-old little girl blinked up at him with her big amber eyes, and Finn gave her a serious look.

"Please learn from your big sister's mistake and never do something like this."

* * *

**Author's Note: My little sister and cousin actually did this when they were about four years old. I was the one that found them, and it was pretty hilarious!**


	17. Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn shut the bedroom door behind him and smiled when he saw Ellie curled up in bed with Rachel. The year old little girl had her thumb tucked in her mouth and was sleeping soundly next to her mother, who was still fast asleep as well. Finn could only assume that after he had gotten up for his early morning run, Ellie had woken up and demanded attention.

Finn kissed Rachel's forehead and smoothed his hand over Ellie's curly mass of hair before he headed into the shower. It was quick, and when he got out he pulled on another pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, ready to head back into bed.

He stopped when he realized that there was another dark head of hair in the bed—Abby had joined Rachel and Ellie. She was tucked by Ellie's feet, fast asleep. Given that two out of his three children had decided to crawl into bed with them, Finn decided to go check on their oldest just in case.

Finn made his way down the hall and found that Scott was sleeping in his own bed. He made his way into the kitchen to get the coffee maker ready so they could brew it right away once they woke up (because both Finn and Rachel liked their coffee first thing in the morning) before heading back to his room.

In the five or so minutes he had been getting the maker ready, Scott had apparently woken up and decided to take up residence in his parents' bed as well. He was sprawled out on the bottom with his own blanket, already sound asleep. Finn chuckled and pushed Scott's messy hair back from his face before he climbed into bed, fitting himself around the four people already in there (which was no easy feat, given how tall he was).

Reaching out, Finn managed to sling an arm around Rachel's waist and pull her against him. She snuggled into his chest, her lips turning up in a small smile even in her sleep. Finn grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. He took a moment to look at all of his kids before he laid his head back on his pillow and settled in to sleep.

This was the perfect way to spend his Sunday morning.

* * *

Rachel slowly woke up when she noticed the sun streaming in through the windows. She immediately became aware of the arm wrapped around her waist and the warm breath on the back of her neck—it belonged to her husband. But she also realized that there was a warm body snuggled in front of her and another by her legs, and yet another one by her feet.

Lifting her head, Rachel smiled when she saw that all three of her children had managed to find their way into the bed.

Unsurprisingly, Ellie was the first to wake up. She blinked up at Rachel with her big amber eyes, her curly hair a mess around her little face. "Ma," she said sleepily, punctuating her statement with a yawn.

"Hey, baby girl," Rachel whispered so as not to wake everyone else up. "What do you say we make breakfast for everyone else?"

Ellie just yawned again, and Rachel let out a laugh as she carefully climbed out of the bed. She smiled as she took another moment to look at her two oldest children and her husband, sound asleep.

This was the perfect way to spend her Sunday morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully this made you smile a little. :)**


	18. Artistic Masterpieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The house was quiet.

Needless to say, that caused Rachel to be very suspicious. Given that she was currently at home with a three year old and a one year old, it wasn't often that the house was this quiet—even if that toddler was Ellie. So far, little Ellie had been the most quiet and well-behaved of the Hudson children. Still, that didn't mean that there shouldn't be some noise coming from her. Evan, however, was down for his afternoon nap, so Rachel knew exactly where her youngest was and what he was doing. It was Ellie that she was concerned with at the moment.

Abandoning the study of her script, Rachel got up to check the playroom. She was surprised to find that it was completely void of the toddler. Rachel checked Ellie and Abby's bedroom. Finding that empty as well, she headed down the hallway. At the very end, she saw the curly-haired head of her youngest child.

Ellie was standing in front of the wall, a red marker clutched in her little hand. She took a step back, as if studying something, before she moved forward and again and brought the marker towards the wall.

Rachel stopped her initial reaction of telling Ellie to put the marker down and step away from the wall. Rather, she wanted to see what her daughter was doing. So Rachel quietly approached the little girl, her eyes widening when she saw what was now on her hallway wall.

It could only be called a three year old masterpiece. Apparently feeling that the bottom half of the wall was too bare, Ellie had taken it upon herself to put a little picture up there. But it was only with her markers and the wall, instead of on a piece of paper.

"Ellie," Rachel finally said.

Startled, Ellie dropped the marker and turned to face her mother, a guilty look on her face. "Hi, Momma," the little girl said. "What's up?"  
Crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow, Rachel said, "I could be asking you the same question."

Looking up at Rachel with big amber eyes identical Finn's, Ellie said, "I wanted to make a pretty picture, Momma."

Well. Rachel could never say no to those eyes. And how could she argue with such logic, anyway?

Searching through the pile of markers on the floor, Rachel selected a blue one and held it up. Smiling at her daughter, she said, "Then we don't we continue?"

* * *

Finn allowed Scott and Abby to run into the house ahead of him. The two oldest Hudson children were in fifth and first grade respectively. For all her dramatics, Abby actually enjoyed doing her homework. Scott, on the other hand, wanted to get it done as quickly as possible so he could do what he wanted to do.

As always, Finn was eager to see his wife and youngest daughter. He knew that Evan was probably still taking his nap, sound asleep in the nursery. Finn didn't have to search very far for his wife and his youngest daughter, however. Rachel and Ellie were situated at the beginning of the hallway, studying something on the bottom half of the wall.

"Hey, baby," Finn said as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close for a kiss. When he pulled away, he bent to pick Ellie up and ruffled her curly hair, smiling when she giggled and pushed his hands away. "How are my girls today?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but Ellie beat him to it. "Momma and I made a picture, Daddy!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the hallway wall.

Finn gave Ellie a surprised look. He glanced towards Rachel and was further surprised when she gave him a sheepish look. With those two responses, Finn looked down at the bottom half of the hallway wall.

When they had moved into the house not long after Ellie was born, Finn and Rachel had decorated the upstairs hallway with pictures of all their friends and family. It had become a collage of sorts, and Rachel especially loved to show it to people when they had visitors.

Now, however, there was a colorful picture all along the bottom. Finn could only assume that it had been Ellie who had started the drawings on the wall, but he was honestly surprised to see that Rachel had let it continue. It even appeared as though she had joined in on it as well.

Finn turned back towards Rachel with a questioning look, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Ellie wanted to make a pretty picture," she said by way of explanation.

Finn laughed before he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her close to kiss her again. It didn't surprise him that Rachel had joined in with the drawing; she was a wonderful mother and she was always doing things like that. Ellie patted his cheek, demanding his attention once again.

"Daddy, isn't it the prettiest picture?" she said.

Finn blew a raspberry on her little cheek, and she let out a giggle that sounded like bells. "The prettiest," he said. Grinning at his wife, he added, "We should frame it."

And once the rest of the Hudson children—and Finn—had added to the picture on the wall, they did.

* * *

**Author's Note: I promise that I'm working on some bigger stuff, but I just wanted to post this little drabble. :) Thanks for reading!**


	19. A New Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Finn looked up to see that his wife was sound asleep. He even went so far as to poke her lightly in the side just to be sure. Rachel had always been a heavy sleeper, but pregnancy seemed to have made her more so. Satisfied that Rachel wasn't going to wake up, Finn slid down until he was resting right next to the five-month bump attached to her body.

They still didn't know what they were having (the bet that Rachel had made with Santana and Puck was driving Finn insane. And it was because of all of the arguing, not because he didn't know if they were having a boy or girl), but that didn't matter to Finn. He just wanted their baby to be happy and healthy.

But there was one thing he wanted. Rachel had talked about feeling the baby kick for weeks now, and Finn had yet to feel it. Every time it had happened around other people, she hadn't been near Finn. Now he was determined to feel their baby kick, and if he had to lie next to Rachel's stomach all night and wait for it to happen, he would.

Lately, Finn had taken to keeping his hands attached to Rachel's stomach whenever he was near her. Needless to say, she was not very happy when he did that (but Finn had discovered if he gave her some carrots with peanut butter, she didn't really mind. Finn had also learned not to question her new craving for carrots and peanut butter).

"Come on," Finn whispered to Rachel's stomach as he settled a hand over it. "Kick for Daddy."

Rachel's stomach remained unmoving, and Finn frowned. He carefully pulled back the large shirt that Rachel was wearing (which was actually one of his) and settled his hand over her stomach.

Finn didn't know how long he laid there with his hand on Rachel's stomach. Eventually, it was three o'clock in the morning, Finn was half asleep, and he still hadn't felt the baby kick yet.

He laid there on his side, his hand attached to Rachel's stomach. Finn watched the bump as if it would somehow help the baby kick. His mind wandered, and he softly hummed a song that had been stuck in his head all day—Journey's "Don't Stop Believing."

Finn wasn't even half way through the first verse when he felt something bump against his hand. He stopped his humming immediately and sat up, staring at his hand on his wife's stomach. The movement had been so small that Finn wondered if he had imagined. He wouldn't be surprised, given how tired he was.

Staring intently, Finn waited to see if it would happen again. He frowned when several long minutes passed and nothing else happened. With a furrowed brow, Finn thought about what he had been doing when he felt the baby kick. An idea suddenly occurred to him, and he leaned forward, his mouth next to Rachel's stomach.

"_Just a small town girl living in a lonely world…_" he sang softly.

Finn was immediately rewarded with a series of several thumps against his hand. A bright smile lit up his face, and he felt that warmth of pride and love spread through his chest. That was his and Rachel's baby—the best parts of her and him. They had made that together, and now Finn was getting to feel that little baby move against his hand.

"Hi, baby," Finn muttered. "I'm your Daddy."

There was another thump against his hand, and Finn's grin widened.

* * *

Finn walked into the kitchen just as Rachel winced and pressed a hand to her lower back. "That was Mommy's bladder, baby," she said to her stomach as she rubbed a hand over her bump. "Try not to kick it."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her gently, bringing his hand around to rub where the baby had kicked. "Our kid might be a soccer player," he said.

Rachel laughed and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss her husband again. "Given that you played football in high school and basketball in college, I have a feeling that at least one of the children we have will be athletically gifted. The baby certainly does love kicking, though."

Finn's eyes lit up as he remembered his new discovery about the baby kicking from the previous night. "Babe, look what I found out last night!" Kneeling in front of Rachel, Finn pushed her shirt up and put his large hands on either side of her stomach. Curious to see if his theory would actually work, Finn started at another verse of the classic hit song.

"_Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere…_"

Rachel smiled when she heard Finn's husky voice singing one of her absolute favorite songs. She always loved when Finn sang. And her smile widened even further when she felt the baby kick a few times.

"The baby kicks when you sing?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded his head, his eyes bright. He leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to her rounded stomach. "I figured it out last night. The baby really seems to like "Don't Stop Believing." I tested a few songs, but that one seems to be the favorite."

Rachel combed her fingers through Finn's hair and gave him a tender smile. "You're going to be singing that song all the time now, aren't you?"

Finn lifted his head and grinned at Rachel, his amber eyes twinkling. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Messing With The Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Finn looked down at his five year old son as they walked down the street back towards their apartment. Seeing the look on the little boy's face, Finn moved to the side and knelt down in front of him.

"What's up, buddy?" Finn asked.

Scott looked up at Finn with big, worried eyes identical to his mother's. "Do we have to tell Momma about what happened?"

Finn chuckled. "Scott, I think your mom is going to figure out that something's up when she sees that you're home from school early. You know that she's home with Abby right now."

Scott let out a sigh and looked down at the ground, his little brow furrowed. "I just don't want her to be mad at me."

"She won't be mad," Finn said. He set his hands on his son's shoulders. Finn felt bad for the little guy, but he was in trouble and he knew it. "But you know that's she's going to be a little upset. You shouldn't be getting into fights at school."

"I know, Daddy," Scott said. "I just—"

Finn chuckled again. "You don't have to explain it to me. Don't tell your mom, but I've gotten into a few fights at school."

Scott smiled and nodded his head, readying himself to go back to their apartment and face his mother. Finn followed him, trying to keep the smile off his face. Rachel would kill him if she saw that he was smiling when their son get sent home early for fighting.

* * *

Rachel was surprised when the door opened to reveal her husband and their son. They both weren't due home for another couple of hours. Checking on Abby to make sure that she was okay in her playpen, Rachel stood to meet them at the door.

She greeted Finn with a kiss and then looked down at Scott, who was staring at the floor. Rachel shared a look with her husband before she put a hand on her son's messy hair. "What's going on, Scott?"

"I…" The little boy rubbed his shoe on the ground. "I got in trouble today."

"You got in trouble?" Rachel looked up at Finn with an alarmed look, but he just nodded his head and placed a supportive hand on Scott's shoulder. "What happened, sweetie?"

Scott looked up at Rachel with his big brown eyes. "I got into a fight, Momma."

"A fight?" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. "Scott, what happened?"

A little pout formed on Scott's face. "Walter was being mean."

"That's not how we respond when people are mean," Rachel said gently. She felt Finn press a hand between her shoulders, offering silent support. As always, she leaned into his touch. "I'm glad that you stood up for yourself, but violence is never the answer."

"But Momma!" Scott crossed his little arms over his chest as a stubborn look came onto his face. Finn bit back a chuckle; he had seen that exact look on Rachel's face many times. "Walter was making fun of your job!"

This gave Rachel pause. "What was he saying?" Rachel demanded.

Finn immediately tried to interject. "Rach—"

But Finn was ignored. "Scott, what did he say?" Rachel asked again. Finn sighed. Rachel always got very defensive about anything involving the arts, and even more so when it came to her job.

Scott grew quiet and looked down at the ground. "Walter said it was stupid," he mumbled. "He said that singing wasn't a real job." Looking back towards his parents with wide eyes, Scott continued, "But I couldn't let him say that! Momma, you have the best job ever. So I told him to stop. He didn't, so I pushed him."

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Finn, and he rubbed a soothing hand on her back. With Scott's reasoning for getting in the fight, both Rachel and Finn knew that they weren't going to punish him.

Scott was very much like Finn in that way. He was always sticking up for people, no matter what. It warmed Rachel's heart to see Scott like that so early in age. It just proved how wonderful a father Finn was. And Rachel felt an immense sense of motherly pride when she thought about how Scott was sticking up for her. It was the most adorable thing ever.

"Buddy, we understand why you did it, but you can't start a fight every time someone says something mean," Finn said. "The best way to handle it is to just be the bigger person and walk away. That shows more strength than anything else."

Rachel bit her lip to stop an amused smile from forming. She pulled her son close for a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Scott," she said.

Scott patted her cheek with his little hand as he gave her the Hudson half smile. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, little man."

With that, Scott ran off to play. Rachel turned around in Finn's arms, finally allowing her laughter to escape. Finn grinned and brought a hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing his calloused thumb over her smooth skin.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that your mother has told me plenty of stories about you getting into fights in high school. And I know for a fact that you and Noah tended to get into fights in college as well." When Finn opened his mother to protest, Rachel said, "Do I have to remind you of the time you got into that fight at the bar because that guy tried to hit on me?"

Finn scowled. It may have been years ago, but he hadn't been happy about the way Rachel had been treated. "I still say that I had a valid reason for that fight."

Rachel laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. "But that was some pretty sound advice you gave to our son."

Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. "Well it's probably about time I listened to the advice my mother gave me."

Rachel giggled and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "You're something else, Finn Hudson."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This chapter was based off of a sweet episode of **_**One Tree Hill**_**.**


End file.
